


Best part.

by lxstinthedream



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Making Love, Ravn being such a cute boyfriend, WeUsFanFest, listen to his soundcloud
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Si la vida de Ravn fuera una película, Hwanwoong sería la mejor parte de ella.





	Best part.

Cae la noche en Seúl y Hwanwoong espera a que sea la hora de volver al dormitorio para darse una ducha, ponerse el pijama y descansar hasta el día siguiente, cuando volverían a las salas de ensayo de la compañía para practicar y perfeccionar las coreografías del nuevo álbum. A pesar del cansancio, sin embargo, está feliz. Después de casi tres meses, Ravn ha vuelto de su hiatus. Tener a su novio cerca hacía que el tiempo pasara más deprisa y que pusiera más ganas en los ensayos. Hwanwoong se consideraba un chico con suerte, había debutado en el mismo grupo que su pareja, el resto de miembros aceptaban su relación sin problema y en la compañía no habían oído hablar de ninguna regla que les prohibiera estar juntos.

 

El de menor estatura del grupo sacó su móvil y observó en la pantalla que eran las nueve y media de la noche. Estaba junto a Leedo, Keonhee, Seoho y Xion esperando a que el mayor saliera del estudio pero, como no parecía que eso fuera a pasar en los próximos minutos, guardó de nuevo su teléfono y miró a los compañeros, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

 

— Iros al dormitorio si queréis, ahora iremos él y yo. Estáis cansados.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, me quedo yo con él, no os preocupéis.

 

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Entendían que Hwanwoong quisiera quedarse con su pareja; al fin y al cabo, el descanso que Ravn había llegado muy de sorpresa y el menor quería aprovechar con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Dio suaves toques a la puerta con los nudillos, sin esperar ninguna respuesta, y entró con pasitos suaves y pequeñitos, no quería molestarle.

 

— Hyung…

 

El mayor se giró en cuanto le escuchó. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa, se quitó los auriculares y palmeó sus piernas. El bailarín principal de Oneus respondió a sus gestos y se acercó a su pareja. No dudó un segundo y se sentó en su regazo. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y le miró a los ojos. Se perdió en la mirada de Youngjo una vez más, se deleitó con el color pardo de sus ojos y con el brillo de los mismos y dejó un suave beso en la línea de su mandíbula. Mantuvo sus labios presionados ahí unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados. El tacto de la piel de Ravn junto a sus labios se había convertido en la octava maravilla del mundo. Y si hablaba del roce de sus belfos con los del mayor podría decir que no había nada mejor que aquello.

 

— ¿Se han ido los demás?

— Sí, estaban cansados… y nosotros deberíamos irnos también.

— Espera, quiero enseñarte algo.

 

Hwanwoong asintió y prestó atención a la pantalla del ordenador de su novio. Tenía abierto su programa favorito de edición de música y, por lo que pudo observar, estaba editando una pista de voz. El bailarín se apoyó en el hombro del mayor y esperó a que apretara el botón de play para escuchar su nuevo trabajo. Probablemente fuera una de esas canciones que acabaría en su Soundcloud, aquel que había escuchado cada noche antes de ir a dormir cuando no estaba. Entonces, la música comenzó a sonar y cerró los ojos. No tardó en escuchar la voz de Ravn cantando aquella canción y, automáticamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La manera de cantar del mayor le relajaba y le ponía los pelos de punta a la vez. Y, mientras disfrutaba de la canción, trataba de traducir lo que la letra decía. Era en inglés y la mayor parte de las palabras las captaba, pero había algunas cosas que no. Aún así, se estaba enamorando de la canción tanto lo estaba de su novio. Y apenas minuto y medio después, la pista dejó de sonar. Hwanwoong abrió los ojos.

 

— Es muy bonita, hyung. ¿Para quién va?

 

Ravn no habló. Optó por tomar la cara del menor entre sus manos, acercarla a la suya y dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Ladeó entonces el rostro y comenzó a mover belfos contra los ajenos de manera lenta, y comenzó un beso de esos que tanto les gustaban a los dos. El movimiento de sus labios era lento y el agarre de Hwanwoong a la cintura del mayor se hizo algo más fuerte. Continuaron así durante varios minutos, hasta que el rapero decidió profundizar un poco más: entreabrió los labios de su novio con los propios y pasó la punta de la lengua por ellos. Después de aquello separaron sus bocas pero no sus rostros, pues sus frentes quedaron pegadas la una a la otra.

 

— ¿Tienes ya tu respuesta?

— Hm… creo que no. Me vas a tener que confirmar...

 

Youngjo sonrió. Estaba claro que lo que el menor buscaba en aquel momento era una sesión de besos. Y la ocasión era perfecta para ello: estaban a solas, encerrados en el estudio del mayor con luz tenue y un sofá en el que perfectamente cabían los dos, y las paredes estaban insonorizadas de modo que nadie que pasara por fuera se daría cuenta de que los dos chicos estaban ahí. Ravn se puso de pie entonces, no sin antes haber sujetado con fuerza el cuerpo del menor, y cuando éste rodeó su cintura con las piernas, caminó hacia el sofá con cuidado. Sus rodillas chocaron contra el borde del asiento y con mucho cuidado dejó ahí a Hwanwoong, como si se tratara de una figura de porcelana que podría romperse con solo mirarla. Y lo cierto era que, para el mayor, lo parecía. Trataba al bailarín con una delicadeza que nunca había sentido por nadie, siempre buscaba que se sintiera bien y que tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro aún en los momentos más duros. Era cierto que aún se sentía mal por haberse tomado aquel descanso, pero su neumonía podría empeorar y nadie quería eso. Y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se tumbó a su lado con mucho cuidado y, con las yemas de los dedos, delineó con suavidad los rasgos del bailarín.

 

— Claro que es para ti, tonto.

— ¿Y qué dice exactamente?

— Te lo puedo resumir en que eres lo mejor de mi vida… y, como dice textualmente, que si la vida fuera una película, tú eres la mejor parte de ella.

 

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Hwanwoong en aquel momento derritió el corazón Ravn. El menor era bastante inocente, se ilusionaba con las pequeñas cosas y, muchas veces, no necesitaba palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Pero fue su forma de preocuparse por los demás y de cuidar de la gente lo que hizo que Youngjo se enamorara de él. Al principio, por lo que le había confirmado el bailarín, Hwanwoong quedó algo intimidado por la presencia del rapero cuando lo conoció. Era más alto, con los hombros más anchos y tres años más mayor. Esa imagen, sin embargo, quedó destruida cuando empezó a conocerle y a darse cuenta de que en realidad el mayor era un chico tímido al que le gustaba recibir abrazos y muestras de cariño. 

 

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —pregunta Ravn, sin dejar de hacer dibujos invisibles en las mejillas del bailarín.

— Dabas miedo. Más mayor y musculoso… pensaba que cualquier cosa mala que dijera podría causar que me odiaras para siempre.

— ¿Cómo iba a odiarte? Si eras un pequeñajo adorable.

— ¡Oye! —los labios del menor formaron un pequeño puchero— No era pequeñajo.

— Perdón, gigante de hierro.

 

Hwanwoong dejó un puñetazo flojito en el hombro de Ravn, quien no pudo evitar reírse. El ceño fruncido y los labios apretados del chico le hacían parecer un niño pequeño que protesta porque no recibe su juguete favorito. Y Youngjo sabía cómo eliminar aquello. Llevó una de sus manos a la cintura del más bajito, justo donde se encontraba el borde de su camiseta, y comenzó a hacerle caricias por debajo de la misma. Con la mano fue subiendo poco a poco por sus costados, y en la zona de las costillas le regaló suaves cosquillas que alternaban el tacto de las uñas con el de las yemas de sus dedos, y provocó escalofríos en el menor. Al recibir aquellos mimos, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. El rapero sabía exactamente cómo calmarle y cómo eliminar cualquier enfado, pues en cuanto le tocaba, se rendía completamente a las sensaciones.

 

— Hm…

— ¿Ya no estás enfadado? —paró con las cosquillas.

— Calla…

 

Youngjo retomó las suaves cosquillas sobre la piel del menor y se quedó embobado con él. Hwanwoong tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión estaba cada vez más relajada, tanto que el rapero llegó a pensar que se quedaría dormido en aquella posición.

 

— Y yo que pensaba que querías una sesión de besos…

— Eres tú el que no me los está dando —murmuró el más bajito antes de alzar una pierna y rodear la cintura de Ravn con ella, para pegarle más a sí mismo— Y ahora que estamos solos podríamos aprovechar…

 

El mayor lo supo en aquel momento, debía besarle y dejarse llevar. Durante los meses que llevaban de relación, más de seis, había aprendido a interpretar las señales y gestos del bailarín. El hecho de que le pusiera la pierna por encima de su cintura significaba que la sesión de besos se quedaría corta si lo comparaba con lo que él quería; y no sería Youngjo quien se negara a aquello. Utilizó la mano con la que le estaba haciendo las cosquillas a Hwanwoong para agarrar el borde de su camiseta entre dos de sus dedos y subirla hasta quitársela. En ningún momento el menor apartó la mirada del mayor, y se mordió el labio inferior cuando una suave brisita de aire rozó su torso desnudo. Perdido una vez más en los ojos pardos del rapero, fue él quien decidió quitar una prenda de ropa. El pecho desnudo y el abdomen ligeramente musculado de Youngjo quedaron pegados a su propio cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica les recorrió a ambos, la misma que sentían cada vez que se besaban o se tocaban. Los pequeños dedos del más bajito recorrieron aquella parte de su anatomía con suavidad, desde el cuello hasta la cintura de los calzoncillos que asomaban por debajo del pantalón. Poco a poco empujó al rapero hasta que quedó tumbado boca arriba en el sofá y puso medio cuerpo encima de él. Su pierna izquierda quedó enterrada entre las de Youngjo y su brazo izquierdo repartía caricias por sus pectorales. Se miraban intensamente y el calor comenzaba a subir entre ellos. Estaba claro que no necesitaban demasiadas palabras para entenderse.

 

— ¿Me vas a besar? —preguntó el moreno en un susurro.

 

El rubio no respondió. Alzó la mano que tenía en el pectoral de su novio y la llevó hasta el lateral de su cabeza. Hundió los dedos en las hebras de su pelo y, mientras le regalaba suaves caricias ahí, juntó sus labios con los de Ravn. Fue un roce suave en el que sus bocas encajaron a la perfección. Youngjo giró suavemente el rostro y comenzó así a mover sus labios para iniciar el primer beso de los mil que les esperaban a lo largo de la noche. Sus manos bajaron por la espalda del menor y con su dedo índice trazó un dibujo invisible que ocupaba toda la superficie. Y en ningún momento dejó de mover sus labios, ni siquiera cuando Hwanwoong coló la lengua entre ellos y buscó la del mayor para profundizar en el juego de sus bocas. La suave batalla que iniciaron sus músculos húmedos se vio acompañada de un suave jadeo que luchó por salir de la garganta del rapero como muestra de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquello. Como respuesta, el bailarín le mordió el labio inferior con sus dientes. Tiró de él unos milímetros sin soltarlo, pasó la punta de su lengua por éste y se separó lo justo para respirar. 

 

— Hm…

— Me encantas, hyung —murmuró con voz suave.

 

El rubio movió entonces su cabeza y se dirigió al cuello del mayor. Todavía seguía presente el olor del perfume que se había echado por la mañana, ese que le regaló en su primer San Valentín juntos y que le había convertido en un adicto. Comenzó a repartir suaves besos por la piel de aquella zona y sacó la punta de la lengua lo justo para delinear la marca morada que estaba comenzando a desvanacerse. Había aparecido cuando el menor había mordido al mayor durante un tiempo mayor a lo permitido después de una sesión de cosquillas, al salir de la ducha y con sus cuerpos aún húmedos. Subió sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja, decorado con un pendiente en forma de cruz, y lo mordió con ellos a la vez que le regalaba una caricia del músculo que descansaba dentro de su boca. A su oído llegó un gruñido del mayor y sonrió, sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando, además de la respiración entrecortada y los sonidos que salían del mayor, notaba algo duro crecer contra su pierna.

 

— Encontré tu punto débil. Otra vez.

 

Dijo Hwanwoong con una suave risita mientras se separaba de la piel del rapero para mirarle una vez más a los ojos. Ravn le agarró entonces por la cintura y con cuidado de no caerse del sofá, giró con el menor para quedarse encima de él. Se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y desabrochó su pantalón para bajarlo poco a poco. En ningún momento apartó la mirada del cuerpo del bailarín. Era proporcionado y sus músculos eran notables, pero no demasiado exagerados. En su costilla derecha había un tatuaje con una silueta de un micrófono, el cual se había hecho apenas unos días después de su debut; y en la otra, uno con una nota musical. Youngjo besó cada uno de ellos mientras terminaba de quitarle sus pantalones. El rubio alcanzó la cintura del pantalón del moreno y, como era elástico, directamente comenzó a bajarlo. Cuando ambos estuvieron con únicamente su ropa interior y sus erecciones creciendo dentro de ella, sus cuerpos volvieron a chocar. 

 

Esta vez fue Youngjo quien lideró el beso. Tomó entre sus dedos pulgar e índice la mandíbula del menor para sujetarle y movió los labios a un ritmo más rápido que la vez anterior. De nuevo, ambos notaban cómo la temperatura de sus cuerpos era cada vez más elevada y cómo, sin ser plenamente conscientes de ellos, se buscaban hasta estar pegados el uno al otro. La lengua del rapero era valiente, atrevida y de movimientos rápidos. De un momento a otro acariciaba la del bailarín e iniciaba una danza suave con ella, y cuando el beso se encontró en uno de sus puntos más álgidos, lo rompió. Hwanwoong soltó un suave gruñido y Ravn una risita. Comenzó, después, un camino de suaves piquitos que tenía su punto de partida en su barbilla y que terminaba en su ombligo, no sin antes parar en sus pectorales y tomar entre sus dientes sus pezones, de forma suave y tierna. Ya no había marcha atrás. El bailarín enredó sus dedos en el pelo castaño del rapero y disfrutó de aquellos mimos que, aunque fueran cariñosos, le estaban volviendo loco. Sus pezones eran una zona sensible y Youngjo sabía cómo estimularlos para excitarle. La boca del mayor cada vez se encontraba más cerca de su cadera y sus dedos comenzaron a trazar líneas verticales y paralelas en la piel de sus muslos. Dichas líneas empezaban en sus rodillas y cada trazado tenía su final más cerca de su ingle que el anterior. 

 

— Youngjo… —jadeó el menor. Estaba disfrutando tanto que necesitaba más, necesitaba que le tocara—

— Shs… cada cosa a su tiempo, mi vida.

 

El bailarín se mordió el labio inferior, y Ravn no fue capaz de no caer ante la forma en la que le había llamado. Paró las caricias en las piernas del rubio y con las puntas de los dedos tomó la cintura de sus bóxers antes de bajarlos. Sonrió cuando su erección quedó liberada y pegada a la piel de su pubis. El moreno movió las rodillas un poco hacia atrás en el sofá y su cabeza, entonces, quedó más cerca de su miembro, tanto que sus propios labios podrían rozarlo. Tomó el pene de su novio con la mano derecha para alzarlo y dejó un suave beso en la punta de éste. A la vez comenzó a masturbarle de forma muy lenta, desde la base hasta el glande. Acompañó aquellos movimientos de su diestra con dibujos que su lengua empezó a regalarle por todo el tronco. Hwanwoong dejó escapar un jadeo de entre sus labios. Cuando el mayor lideraba sus encuentros sexuales se sentía morir de placer. La delicadeza, suavidad y amor con el que le trataba le hacían alcanzar el cielo junto con el placer. Y no pudo evitar hacer ruido en el momento en que su pene quedó enterrado en la boca del rapero. Youngjo movía su cabeza arriba y abajo de forma suave, le estaba regalando una mamada tan perfecta que sentía que podía alcanzar el paraíso con la punta de sus dedos. Estuvo así unos minutos, luchando contra su propio cuerpo para no alcanzar aún tan deseado orgasmo, y justo al sentir éste empezar a formarse en su vientre, Ravn se separó. Le miró a los ojos y el menor se mordió el labio inferior.

 

— Malo…

— He parado porque me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor.

 

No hubo nada que Hwanwoong pudiera decir para reprochar aquello. Él también quería que le hiciera el amor, que le reclamara como suyo y alcanzaran el orgasmo a la vez. Sin apartar su mirada de la de Ravn, agarró la cintura de sus calzoncillos negros y tiró de ellos hacia abajo para quitárselos. La prenda de ropa voló por el estudio y el cuerpo del rapero quedó pegado, una vez más, al del bailarín. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso, esta vez más apasionado que los anteriores. Youngjo acarició con dos de sus dedos, después de aquel juego de sus lenguas, el labio inferior del rubio, quien abrió la boca para mojarlos con su saliva. Sabía lo que venía y, por eso, abrió ligeramente las piernas. Sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, el mayor comenzó a acariciar suavemente su entrada antes de introducir un primer dedo. Hwanwoong se agarró a los hombros del mayor y clavó las uñas en su piel debido a la sensaciones que le estaba provocando. No le fue difícil aceptar aquel primer dedo, pues sus sesiones de sexo eran bastante frecuentes durante las semanas; y no tardó en notar cómo un segundo dígito se abría paso dentro de él. Ravn los mantuvo quietos unos segundos hasta notar cómo las paredes de su novio se relajaban justo antes de abrirlos como tijeras y curvarlos, buscando la próstata del menor. Y supo que no había tardado, pues el gemido del bailarín inundó la habitación de un sonido muy excitante para ambos.

 

— ¿Te gusta ahí…?

 

El rubio únicamente asintió. Youngjo continuó moviendo los dedos de aquella forma después de la respuesta del menor, consciente de que lo estaba disfrutando. No tardó en saber que el bailarín ya se encontraba suficientemente preparado para él. Sacó los dedos de su entrada y estiró ese mismo brazo hacia el suelo en busca de su cartera, donde guardaba siempre algunos condones. Pero Hwanwoong le paró. Le agarró la muñeca, le miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ambos estaban limpios de enfermedades sexuales y las veces que habían hecho el amor sin la capa de látex entre ellos habían sido mucho más placenteras. El menor mojó con su saliva sus propios dedos y llevó la mano al miembro del mayor, el cual estaba duro e hinchado, y comenzó a acariciarle para lubricarlo. Lo masturbó durante unos minutos hasta que el mayor le sujetó para que parara. Ravn abrió aún más las piernas del bailarín, alineó su miembro con su entrada y, de forma lenta y suave, empezó a entrar en él. Se quedó quieto cuando todo su pene se encontró dentro de su novio y esperó a que el más bajito se acostumbrara.

 

— Muévete… por favor…

 

Youngjo obedeció. Le encantaba complacer a su novio cuando estaban haciendo el amor. Disfrutaba cuando escuchaba los sonidos que salían de su boca provocados por el placer y adoraba los arañazos que se encontraba en su espalda u hombros después de un encuentro de aquel tipo. El moreno empezó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento, sacaba su miembro hasta que sólo el glande quedaba dentro y volvía a penetrarle otra vez. En ningún momento subió la velocidad ni se escuchó un ruido más alto de lo normal. El amor, el romanticismo y la complicidad que sentían los dos chicos caracterizaba el placer que estaban sintiendo. Hwanwoong sentía alcanzar el cielo con los dedos cuando Ravn golpeaba su próstata; y el mayor se estremecía con cada sonido que escuchaba salir de los labios del bailarín. Ambos protagonizaban y disfrutaban el más bonito y natural acto de amor: el de hacer el amor con la pareja para expresar cuánto se querían. Sus orgasmos, sin embargo, no tardaron en llegar. Con los dedos clavados en la espalda de su novio, el rubio sintió un calor tremendamente excitante crecer en su estómago hasta que acabó corriéndose con un gemido alto que resonó en el oído del mayor; y Youngjo, al escucharle, no aguantó más y se dejó llevar. Eyaculó dentro del menor a la vez que él manchaba los vientres de ambos. 

 

— Te quiero, Youngjo —murmuró el rubio aún con la voz entrecortada.

— Te quiero yo más, cariño.

 

\-----------

 

Años después, en su boda, Youngjo le cantaba esa misma canción que le había enseñado aquel día en su estudio mientras Hwanwoong, con lágrimas en los ojos, sujetaba en sus brazos a un niño de año y medio que era un pequeño reflejo de Ravn.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este mini relato, uwu.
> 
> Como habréis visto, tiene la etiqueta de WeUsFanFest, así que espero que os paséis a ver todos los trabajos que se irán colgando con esa etiqueta, y que le echéis un vistazo a la cuenta de Twitter o de Instagram @WeUsFanFest ^^
> 
> Podéis dejar kudos y comentarios, ¡es gratis!


End file.
